Pet Shop of Horrors: Dangerous
by b-chan
Summary: Crossover fic between DragonBall Z and Pet Shop of Horror. No need to have seen or read Pet Shop of Horrors to understand the plot. Bulma Briefs is the smart sucessful CEO of Capsule Corporation when mysterious events lead her to Count Ds petshop. VXB
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ or Petshop of Horrors they belong to their respected owners and creators. B isn't making any money off this it's just for fun.

Also B really 'hate' fanfiction dot net's way of posting! Seems like every time B post something here the format gets messed up like (') disappearing and spaces between sentences and things that really make it 'hard' to read stuff. So thanks to all that put up with it and his is B's attempt to fix one story that got messed up, it's unfortunately not an update.

Ja ne

b-chan

**Pet Shop of Horrors: Dangerous**

**Chapter 1**

Special thank to Xaverri from the DBZ Fanfic Salon who was kind enough to beta for B.

Plumes of mist billow up from the back alleys of Chinatown, home to a variety of merchants of the occult and mystical. A sharp breeze drives the mist out into the crowded streets, revealing here, in the crevices of the concrete jungle, a solitary pet shop. Its proprietor, an enigmatic figure known only as Count D, beckons through his doors the injured and the scarred, introducing them to creatures friendly and bizarre.

Our guide through this mysterious landscape is one Detective Leon Orcot who has traced a series of seemingly unrelated crimes to Count D and his Pet Shop of Horrors. A steadfast skeptic, Leon dismisses as trickery the inexplicable events he witnesses. However, this hard-boiled dick is driven to prove Count D's guilt, or to catch a glimpse of the magic he wields.

Prepare ourselves for tales of wonder and woe in which lessons are learned and fates foretold.

She worked her jaw in an attempt to stifle or mask the yawn that wanted to burst forth. Her sky blue eyes water in tiring boredom, staring blankly at the screen before her that seemed to blaze too brightly in the dim light. The charts and graphs had lost their meaning long ago amongst the many numbers and letters that accompanied her position as CEO of Capsule Corps.

Huffing she slumped back into her expensive executive leather chair, listening to it groan as her weight settled. Lifting a hand of manicured French nails she pulled at the carved mother of pearl shell clip that adorned her long cyan locks and let the mess unwind and tumble free down her shoulders and back.

Her eyes drifted to her image lightly reflected in the large glass window overlooking Satan City in all its sophisticated new age glory. Dressed in a custom tailored pin striped dress suit of sepia, lined with black around trim and pocket edges, she looked the part of all-powerful business woman that she was, but her eyes lacked luster and her unkempt hair enhanced the feel that she was dissatisfied with her current situation.

She couldn't say why she felt so drained and unhappy. Business had been good, stocks were climbing, new products were flying off the shelves and show rooms, magazines praised her mind and body proclaiming her the queen of a new era. And yet it all seemed so meaningless, so routine. It had been for awhile now, when had things gotten so dry?

Her father had retired leaving her to handle the company, off to tour the world with her ever easy to please mother in tow. Perhaps that had been the start of the end of her exciting life as a beautiful young genius out to experience all life had to offer. Oh, she could remember being so reckless, so wild! Remember going to dark places that a 'lady' would never even consider venturing into, let alone a woman of renowned fame and fortune. She'd tangoed with the best and the worst, drank and gambled and indulged in every pleasure to be had. She made some intriguing friends and even more intriguing enemies along the way. Enemies she had ruthlessly crushed over the years. They knew their place, didn't contend with her might any more. She missed the challenge, the excitement. Her friends, exciting lot that they were, seemed to have all melted into the background. She couldn't remember the last time they had called or dropped by.

Digging in her pocket she pulled out her slim metallic blue cell and out of shear boredom flipped it open to thumb down her contact list, her nails began to drum idly against her desk as she scrolled. The first dozen numbers had her frowning: all work associates and partners, labs and factories, and a whole slew of people she had a hard time putting faces to. Disgruntled she closed the phone and pouted; glanced back at her computer screen, snorted in disgust and flipped the cell open once more. Surely she was still close to some of her old friends, surly one of them still held an interest in herself as a person. Going into her history and scrolling down the incoming calls her frown seemed to darken. Business, business, Yamacha, business, business, business, dad…. She paused as an unknown number rolled into view on the tiny screen, a small icon next to it indicating whoever they were they'd left a voice message.

She stared at the number, finger posed over the keys. Out of principle she didn't answer unknown numbers, had probably glanced at her phone when it'd rung and been too busy or uninterested at the time. She was curious as to its nature, now that she was dying to do something besides look at numbers.

Pressing in her number code she brought the cell to her ear and listened to the automatic voice list her options. Impatiently she pressed the option to hear her messages.

"Hey, Babe. Been thinking about you. Wondering if you wanted to go out tonight to eat, maybe see a mo-".

She swiftly pressed the delete option, uninterested in the rest of the message.

"Hello, honey," sing sang her mother's voice. "Just calling to let you know we arrived in Cabo safely. I've already found the cutest pair of earrings for you at this quaint little flea market. I'll be sending them home to you via mail. Uh oh, you're father's eyeballing an old pocket watch like he wants to take it apart without paying for it first, you know how he is, so I'd better cut this short. Love yah, bye sweetie."

She smiled briefly missing the pair, the house seemed so empty without them. Just her and Yamacha when he visited, but they'd seem to have run out of things to talk about and all he ever wanted to do was watch TV or go out to movies, have sex- Even that seemed routine nowadays. She glanced down at the large diamond set on white gold on her left hand, used her other fingers to straighten it. Even its dazzling sparkles seemed dull of late.

Her attention perked up as a familiar voice called its greeting.

"Hello Bulma, it's Chichi. I'm in Chinatown and there's something here you just have to see. Call me, kay? Bye hun."

Bulma pulled the cell away from her ear and looked down at the screen as it listed her option to delete, save, or reply. The date stated that the call had been made over a week ago; had it really been so long since she'd checked her messages?

She couldn't help, but feel a tinge of excitement as she dialed the code for reply. Chichi was an old friend, the two of them had gone to high school together and for a few short years been inseparable. Many of those dark places the other woman had been the one to introduce her to. Chichi had a knack for finding trouble, the woman also had a fighting streak in her a mile long. She'd never been able to keep a boyfriend because of it; boys had always been intimidated by her sharp right hooks and even sharper mouth. Bulma was pleased to say some of that had rubbed off on her and had come in pretty handy when dealing with stubborn board members.

The woman had been the one to introduce her to her fiancé, back when they were all young and wild. He'd been a street fighter and oh so raw and dangerous then. Now… now she rarely ever saw that fierce fire in him, he'd been tamed too easily. It was hard to believe the spark had died so fast, they had only been a couple for two years.

She craved something dangerous again, she wanted to feel alive! Surely Chichi had sniffed out something juicy. The phone rang for a time and Bulma feared that maybe the woman had called from a payphone or something, when there was a click and an amused voice that sounded slightly out of breath like it had just finished laughing answered. "Hello?"

"Chichi? Hey it's Bulma."

"Bulma, oh hey what's up?" There was a pause on the other side and Bulma got the impression that her friend was preoccupied by something.

"Hey, I'm just calling to return your message. Sorry I took so long."

"What message is that," Chichi said in a dreamy voice.

Bulma frowned wondering what was going on, she could hear a low growl? Purr? In the background. "You said something about a shop in Chinatown." Stated Bulma straining to hear something that might give her a clue as to what her friend was doing.

"Oh Chinatown!" said Chichi excitedly which was followed by a long pause.

"Yah," prompted Bulma. "What did you find?"

"Well, um… you see. Sorry, hun… but I can't talk about it."

"What? Why?" she growled, put off that Chichi would invite her then withdraw the invite.

"Sorry, hun, but well I promised not to speak about it. If I do they might take him back?"

"Him?" questioned Bulma now very interested. "Chichi… did you finally find yourself a man?"

The other woman giggled dreamily at that. "Well, yes and no. Oh, Bulma I'm so happy. I wish I could tell you about it, but… well there are rules. And he said there were consequences if I would break them, but oh… you need to come over. I can't tell you anything, but I need to share my joy with someone."

Bulma was dying to know just what was going on. "Okay, I'll see you at your place today at 4?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm not at the apartment anymore."

"Really, why? Where are you?" questioned Bulma.

Bulma could feel the other woman's smile. "He likes open spaces… I'm at my father's old house in the Marzipan woods."

"Marzipan woods! Damn, girl you're like a two hour drive away from anything!" grumbled Bulma wondering if it would be worth the time to drive just to 'share' in her friend's joy. This guy must be something, but why the secrets? Why rules?

"Honey, you're not doing anything illegal are you?" questioned Bulma. If Chichi was, then she could help get the woman out of it. Would Chichi tangle herself with the mob? What was this talk about breaking rules and consequences?

"Oh no," assured Chichi. "Nothing illegal, D assured me of that before I signed."

"D?" questioned Bulma.

"I probably shouldn't say anymore over the phone. Just come over, I'll tell you what I can."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bulma flipped the phone closed and stared at it, unsure of what to think. Chichi was undoubtedly happy, happy in a girly sort of manner Bulma wasn't used to associating with her. But, the whole thing smelled kind of fishy.

Bulma pulled up in front of the old dome shaped capsule house. She was sure they didn't make this kind of model anymore, it was so old fashioned compared to what she was used to, but then Chichi's deceased father had been old fashioned and had bought the building long before she and Chichi were even thought about.

Pocketing her keys she strolled up to the structure, her pumps making loud 'clump' 'clump' sounds on the flagstone path. She wished she'd gone home and changed into something less formal and more suited for the outdoors, but she'd been too curious to wait.

Reaching the door she pressed the doorbell and waited. To her right something stirred inside the house, the curtains shifted and she saw a long tail swish between fabric and glass a moment before it disappeared and the curtains stilled.

Cat? Wondered Bulma stepping over to the window to try and see. It would have to have been very big for a tail that long! The obscured thought that Chichi had acquired a tiger somewhere crossed her mind before she shook it out. What would Chichi do with a tiger; ridiculous.

The said woman appeared a moment later at the door and leaned out to spot her by the window. "Bulma?"

"Oh," smiled Bulma carefully picking her way back to the front porch, the ground was soft and her pumps wanted to sink into it. When she finally reached the front door the two embraced.

"It's good to see you," said Chichi pulling back to gaze upon her old school buddy. The high chine style mandarin collar of her green dress was unbuttoned and an angry red crescent shaped mark stood out sharply against her pale porcelain skin.

"Kami, Chichi," said Bulma reaching out to take hold of her collar to better see. "What is that?"

"Oh," breathed Chichi as the other woman brushed the mark. Both woman's heads snapped up as a low growl was issued from inside the house.

Chichi frowned. "Goku!" she snapped and the low growl instantly stopped. She made a shooing gesture with her hand. "Back, you know better, back!" There was a quiet scrap of something bounding away and then Chichi sighed.

"Chichi," said Bulma eyes wide. "What was that? Is that what bit you?" she questioned, eyes going back to the angry bite mark marring Chichi's throat.

"Oh, this…" said Chichi touching the mark. She winced, pulling her hand away to button the collar. "That was my fault. But, never mind that, come in, come in. "She paused at the door and did a quick sweep with her eyes around the house before stepping aside to allow Bulma in. "Don't mind the mess," she stated as Bulma surveyed the damage.

There was mud and dirt all across the wooden floors and pieces of plant matter: twigs, grass.

The light fixture on the ceiling seemed crocket and a lazy boy chair was turned over, the sides torn up like some large jungle cat had used it to sharpen its claws. At the thought, Bulma glanced around, half expecting to see some large cat curled up on a sofa or something. The lights were dim, but she didn't spot that strange beast she'd heard lurking in the shadows.

"Does your new man keep some dangerous messy animals?" said Bulma wincing as she stepped on a tiny rock surely digging a scratch in the fine wood flooring.

"Oh well…" said Chichi looking down at the condition of the floor. "I never said it was a man."

"What?" stated Bulma taken back. "But, when I asked, you said yes."

"And no," stated Chichi nodding her head. She led Bulma to a round dining table and settled herself in a matching chair. Bulma followed suit, "Well what is it then? What's going on here Chichi?"

Chichi sighed and seemed to be thinking it over in her head. "Well, like I told you on the phone I went to this shop in Chinatown. It was a strange place, I mean it looked so small from the outside, but when he took me into the back the place seemed huge; like a palace. He was burning some kind of sweet smelling incense that I can't place for the life of me and the man himself was an oddity. Two different color eyes and a complexion to make any woman jealous. Don't even get me started on the hair."

Bulma leaned over the table and grasped Chichi's hand in concern. "Oh, Chichi. What did he sell you? Some kind of drug or hallucinogenic? Hun, even if the stuff isn't listed under contraband substances, you really shouldn't have tried it."

"Drugs?" said Chichi pulling away. "No, he didn't sell me any drugs. He sold me-…" she paused as if thinking her wording over. "…a pet… he sold me a pet."

Bulma face planted into the table. "You called me over here to show me your new pet?" questioned Bulma glancing up at her with her cheek still pressed to the table.

"No, no," said Chichi waving her arms. "I mean I can't show him to you, but he's no common household pet. He's special Bulma, one of a kind." She leaned forward as if to emphasize her point.

"You didn't buy something endangered or dangerous did you?" questioned Bulma nervously remembering her earlier thoughts about tigers. Had that been a tiger, the growl certainly made her think so.

Chichi leaned back in her chair and interlaced her fingers before her chest. "Dangerous… well no. He's really the sweetest thing."

Bulma gave her a skeptical look remembering the mark on Chichi's throat, wishing she had a stun gun just in case some large predator decided to jump out of nowhere at her.

"Okay… I'm sure he could really do some damage if he wanted to, but he has a really sweet temperament. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt a fly, Bulma. As for being endangered well… yes he is. D says there's only a handful of his kind left. He's very rare."

Bulma's interest was perked. Her parents had a large collection of animals back home, everything from domestic house cats to an old tyrannosaurus they found abandoned as a hatchling when they were a young new couple. Rex, as they had affectionately named him, was indeed a dangerous creature, but was so well trained and well fed it had never even considered her or her parents as a potential snack. Unlike some of the wild T-rexes she had run into in the past.

"Why can't you show him to me Chichi? After all this, I'm dying to see him."

Chichi bit her lower lip and regarded her.

"Oh come on, who would know?"

"I can't Bulma."

"You can't call me out here, tell me all this, and expect me not to want to have a look. I won't tell a soul, please Chichi."

"I'm sorry Bulma."

Huffing Bulma leaned back in her chair and pouted. "Fine, be that way. Where did you say you got this animal again?" questioned Bulma.

Chichi turned to regard her. "Chinatown, there's a pet shop there run by Count D. It's all quite shady Bulma, I wanted to go with you, but well… I'm not sure just what I got myself into." Her hand reached up to touch the mark through her clothes again. "I broke the rules already so please don't say anything. If he were to find out I did, he might take him back and I-I- Oh, I couldn't stand that Bulma."

Bulma nodded making a mental note to go and check this 'pet shop' out. If Chichi could afford some rare and exotic pet there, then what might she find? But, from the looks of it Chichi was very worried about anyone finding out if she'd broken the rules.

"Okay Chichi, I won't say a word."

"Thank you Bulma. You don't know how much that means to me."

The rest of the visit was spent reminiscing over the past. Bulma was having a hard time getting that animal's haunting growl out of her head. The sun dipped behind the horizon and the moon filled the night's sky. Pulling a curtain aside Bulma peered outside.

"Wow, Chichi. Just look at that moon! Without the city lights the sky looks so amazing."

"Moon?" questioned Chichi getting up to see. She dared a look, but as soon as her eyes caught the silver glow a sharp pain sliced into her. "Close it!" she croaked clamping her hand over the mark on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Chichi?!" asked Bulma in concern moving over to check her friend. Blood was soaking into her dress around the area she grasped.

"Fine," hissed Chichi pushing her away. "It must have opened back up," she stated moving to get a bandage. Bulma moved to help, but stopped as she spotted a man standing in the hallway. She would have missed him if not for the haunting glow of his eyes and the too bright contrast of his white teeth against the shadows. It reminded her of the Cheshire Cat in 'Alice in Wonder Land'.

He was tall, his body covered in thick corded muscles that had the woman in her wanting to hum in admiration. His skin was a soft pale peach, the only clothes he wore was a pair of white billowing pants leaving plenty of his buff frame for her eyes to devour. His hair was a crazy riot spiking out at odd angles to defy gravity; the color jet black with just a hint of navy blue to the shine. He had a strong jaw line, straight nose, and large deep black eyes that seemed to be pulling her very soul into them. Besides being inhumanly beautiful, one other feature stood out animalistic; the creature sported a long length of tail! It was covered with short brown hairs and moving hypnotically behind him, like a large predator about to pounce on his prey! Adding to the effect the male seemed overly pleased about something in a manner that made the hairs all over her body stand on end. She was frozen in place; the creature's eyes were glowing like a wolf's reflecting moon light. She watched as they started to tint red.

"Bulma," Chichi called stepping back into the room after having dressed the wound. She gasped as she saw him standing there and hurried over to the window to shut the curtain. "I told you to close it!" she hissed angrily. Moving towards the 'animal' cautiously she looked up into his face, seeing his eyes had bled red. "Goku?"

The beast let out a low sultry purr, that made Bulma feel instantly hot between her thighs and reached out an arm to hook it around Chichi's shoulders. He dipped his head and scented along the large blood stain in her dress.

Chichi's breath hitched. "Bulma," she called not looking at her. "Bulma you'd better go home now!"

"Chichi?" question Bulma. "Hun, it you need me to I can-"

"Go home!" growled Chichi turning to look at her.

Bulma gasped, Chichi's once dark brown eyes were now the same blood red as the creature that held her loosely and her friend's voice had grown rough and deep.

Wordlessly she nodded and hurried out the door, half expecting something to attack her before she could reach her hover car. She had just started the engine and lifted off when she heard it, it started out low like the earth itself was moaning, then erupted into a fierce howl that reverberated throughout the woods. More than a little terrified she floored it and didn't look back.

That night Bulma couldn't sleep, she was too disturbed by what she'd seen; haunted by the creatures deep sexual prowess and concerned for her friend's safety. Yamacha had questioned her as to why she was so pale and skittish, but she didn't say. She'd promised Chichi, not a soul would know.

To distract the man from his never ending stream of questions she'd changed the subject quickly by pressing him to the bed and sealed his mouth with hers. As it had been of late the session ended with little to write home about, but Yamacha was sated and quickly fell asleep; his earlier concerns forgotten. She lay there next to him, wide awake. Every time she tried to close her eyes the beast's haunting red eyes blazed back at her, burned into her mind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The next morning she was still too worried to be exhausted. Yamacha had risen early like normal for his job as a professional baseball player saying he loved her and would be over around six. She had only half listened, her thoughts on Chichi and the animal.

Calling her secretary she informed the woman she wouldn't be in today and spent the rest of the morning trying to get a hold of Chichi on the phone. It rang endlessly and every time it did Bulma's stomach sank a bit more into her feet.

Something was horribly wrong.

Finally when noon rolled around and there was still no answer, Bulma gave up and climbed into her sporty baby blue convertible Sky Shark and headed back to the Marzipan Woods. Her heart skipped around in her ribcage every time she spotted an unearthed tree she hadn't noticed yesterday or a large boulder crumbled into small fragments she was sure had been whole the day before.

She was only half surprised when she finally arrived at her destination only to find a broken ruin. A large gaping hole topped the dome now and one side of the building was completely collapsed outward.

It took a lot of courage to go inside and then she wished she hadn't. Centered around the place she'd last seen her friend were streaks of red she didn't need to touch to know it was blood and little bits of green cloth she recognized as being part of the dress Chichi had worn yesterday.

"Oh Chichi," she sobbed sitting down hard on the front porch after emptying her stomach outside on the lawn. It took her several minutes before she was composed enough to call the police.

Within the hour the place was crawling with cops and yellow tape. She told them what she could, leaving out the parts about exotic dangerous animals, explain how her friend had invited her over and told her she was worried about breaking the terms on some contract. That she might have gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd. While being questioned a tall lean blond man and his equally blond female partner arrived. The man stepped out of his vehicle a scowl on his face.

"See what did I tell you? Everyone of that man's customers ended up eaten, torn apart, or just disappear."

"Leon," chided the woman showing her badge to the police on duty. "You keep saying he's guilty and yet you haven't come up with a shred of evidence."

"Yah, yah. I know. Still we should have gotten him for those man-eating rabbits; someone should have realized they were dangerous before importing them."

"And next you'll be saying that lizard really could kill people by looking at them and it was a mermaid that ate Evanjelin Blue and her husband, hmm?"

"Oh be quiet," snapped the man approaching Bulma. "I'll take it from here guys," he said showing them his badge.

"Detective Orcot," said the officer as if put off. "This case isn't even in your jurisdiction."

"I have good cause to believe this case may be related to other cases I'm looking into."

A young office stopped to listen. "Oh please Leon. The parakeet I got my little niece from that pet shop hasn't eaten her yet." He laughed hard at that, "besides we haven't even determined if Miss Chichi is even deceased yet. All evidence points to her being injured, but we haven't found a body. She probably got scared off by whatever did this to her house and is wandering the wood somewhere. I've already got people looking for her."

Bulma wasn't so sure, Chichi certainly hadn't seem scared of that creature. She shivered remembering its haunting good looks and poor Chichi so taken by him. What had happened, why had her eyes turned red?!

"Hey," said Detective Leon pulling her aside. "You know more than your saying don't you?" he questioned peering into her eyes.

"What?" she growled. "You think I did this, is that it?!" she steamed at the man. Leon backed away a step and waved his hands in front of him as if to ward off an attack. "No, no. I'm sure you didn't do this, but you must know that she went to Count D. He gave her something didn't he?" he said leaning in expectantly.

"Who is this Count D? I've never met him," which was true, she hadn't. She was going to have to fix that soon, she needed answers.

"Never met him," sighed Leon sagging. "Damn, another dead end," he muttered pulling out a cigarette and lit it. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a card and handed it to her. "If you remember anything, please call me."

Bulma frowned at him, but took the card, somewhat shocked he was an actual detective of the police. The man seemed so unpolished.

She left shortly after that, mind still reeling. Had that beast eaten Chichi? It made the hairs on her arms stand on end! Who was this Count D, what had he sold her friend! There was only one way to find out.

It wasn't hard to find the place. Just a couple questions about a strange pet shop and she was soon standing in front of an oriental style shop. It looked so tiny and innocent from outside, she wasn't sure she had the right place.

"Good evening," purred a smooth soft voice sending shivers down her spine. Standing in the doorway was a tall Asian man, his hair cut at his shoulders shimmered deep black, his skin pale as paper in contrast. He was unearthly beautiful with his mismatched eyes of gold and purple. Dressed in Chinese style formal wear more suited to a ballroom, he regarded her silently from his position. A small mouse like creature was perched on his shoulder, small black wings sprouted from its shoulder blades, and two small black horns topped its head. It was very cute, but also very bizarre.

"H-hello," said Bulma finally remembering her manners. "Is this Count D's pet shop?"

"Indeed it is; however, my grandfather is out of town at this time. I am watching the shop while he is away."

Bulma sighed, "Nut bunnies, I was hoping to ask him some questions."

The young man smiled at her in a knowing way. "Why don't you come in, I've just picked up a lovely black forest cake from down town and it's currently tea time. Perhaps I can help you find what your heart truly desires?" He moved into the shop and beckoned her with his hand.

Bulma hesitated, but decided there was no harm to it. Cake and tea did sound nice. "Just to let you know I'm not really shopping for a pet right now. My house if full of them."

The boy smiled. "An animal lover, well I'm sure we'll have a nice chat if nothing else. You may call me D." He said holding out his hand to help her up the short steps.

"Bulma," she smiled. "Isn't that your grandfather's name too?"

"Yes, indeed it is. We have that in common."

Questions sprung to Bulma's mind at the news; perhaps he was the one that sold Chichi that animal after all. Her mind went blank when she looked around the shop however. The place was covered in a thick haze of incense, smelling very sweet. Tanks and cages lined the walls; from the ceiling hung a great arrangement of bird cages, and lounging on the furniture was a spew of unusual animals. A raccoon lay against a pillow, a cat over the back of a sofa, and something that looked like a cross between some kind of cat and a goat of all things was spread on the floor looking at her with interest. Was it licking its chops?!

"Do not mind them," purred D, sitting down beside the raccoon. "Please," he said gesturing at a chair across from him. "Do sit down."

"Yes, thank you," said Bulma taking the offered chair.

"Well princess. What is it that you desire?"

"Princess?" said Bulma almost spitting out her tea. "I'm not royalty."

"Oh," said D raising an eyebrow. "Forgive me, you have the pose and demeanor of one. Perhaps in another time or place, the title would not be so off to you?" He smiled at her over his teacup, as if he knew something she didn't.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Bulma took a bite of the offered cake. "Wow! This is really good!"

"I'm glad it meets your approve, majesty." He said smoothly ignoring the sound of Bulma choking at the title.

"Surely there is something you desire, something our humbled shop can offer a lady like yourself?"

Bulma felt more comfortable now that the boy was showing his own desire to make a sale. "Perhaps," she said deciding to humor him. "I'll take a look around," she said getting up to peer into the cages.

"Do take your time."

She was amazed at the variety such a small shop had to offer: Fresh and salt water fish, snakes and lizards, salamanders and frogs, cats and dogs of every breed and color, and an assortment of birds in every shape, size, and color.

"Oh, I'm sure mom would just love this place," said Bulma while absent mindedly admiring a chameleon that had changed to bright red and yellow for her visual pleasure.

"Perhaps you are looking for something a bit more exotic?" questioned D now standing at a large door in the back she hadn't noticed before. The smoke seemed thicker over there.

"Well I-" she started not really wanting to leave with an animal.

"Please," he said gesturing for her to go inside. "I'm sure we have something to your tastes."

More than a little curious as to what kind of animals they would not show up front, she followed him and was taken aback by the sheer size of the place. A long hallway stretched out before her lined with many large doors, all finely carved and gilded.

"How-?" wondered Bulma out loud, glancing around. Surely that tiny store didn't run so deep.

"Please, this way," said D starting down the hall, Bulma had no choice but to follow.

Silence stretched on as they moved and since he had invited her into the back she remembered what Chichi had told her about her encounter with the Count.

"Are any of your animals… dangerous?" she question hearing low grunts and the occasional growls from behind some of the doors.

"Dangerous?" replied D with that all too knowing smile. "Any animal can be dangerous your majesty. However, I assure you if you mean no harm, you have nothing to fear here. Most of my animals don't kill for pleasure, unlike humans."

Hesitating Bulma gulped before asking her next question. "Most, that means you have some that do then?"

The young man stopped and turned to look at her, smile still in place. "Kill for pleasure, my lady; it depends on your point of view you might say. Animals will kill for many reasons: food, territory, the right to breed…"

Bulma couldn't say why, but she blushed brightly as he listed.

"In many species, humans included, males have been known to kill for their females' pleasure; to take pride… in displaying for them. Do you seek a creature that can… please you?" questioned D, smile spreading. "Please," he said turning down a hall she hadn't noticed before. "I think I know just the thing."

"Wait, I- I'm not really looking for-" She cut off as they entered an open room. Inside it was a misty atmosphere covered in thick vegetation; jungle-like in nature. She could hear water in the distance and wondered wildly how so much space could possibly be inside this building.

"Your majesty," intoned D kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head. Bulma felt like yelling at him to stop calling her that, but before she could, something jumped down from a nearby tree to crouch before them. Bulma 'eeped' and stepped behind the kneeling D. "I have brought this woman for you to view," said D finally raising his head to regard the creature.

Bulma stared with wide eyes as the creature- man- rose? She was struck with a sense of déjà vu. He was shorter than the one she'd seen at Chichi's, leaner, but no less covered with muscle. Unlike the other, all his mane of black locks stuck up defying gravity. His skin was a dark natural earthy tan. He had a frame to make painters weep: deep, powerful chest, thick corded arms, and a narrow waist with trim defined abdominal muscles that the tight material of the body suit he wore did nothing to hide. His thighs were thick masses of muscles, but shapely and smooth. And his face… oh he had a face to make poets at a loss for words; sharp and angled, with hard brows and perfect straight symmetry. Full lips and dark lashes making his deep penetrating eyes his most captivating feature.

Behind him thrashing as if agitated was a long length of reddish brown tail. Even without it she would have know instinctually that the being before her wasn't human; he was an unearthly creation of perfection.

The creature, stepped towards them with long graceful strides and a straight back. He circled them both once and started a second time only to stop behind them. Bulma could feel every hair on her body stand on end and she couldn't stop the gasp that left her when the creature lifted a lock of her cyan hair and scented along her throat.

Snorting a blast of hot air onto her skin, he retreated to perch on a large bolder to their side; one leg pulled up to his chest, arm wrapped around it. He regarded them cautiously, the tip of his tail tapping the rock as if contemplating.

"It seems you meet his approval," said D moving smoothly to stand. "Well," he said looking over his shoulder at her. "Does he meet yours?"

Bulma was at a loss for words. That exotic creature was looking at her with an arrogant smirk on his full lips; he was the very embodiment of cardinal pleasure and this man was offering to… sell him to her?!

"But he's a- I can't buy uh- I have a boyfriend and you want me to buy this- this- this man?!" she finally blurted.

The creature arched an eyebrow at her and she felt her insides melt.

"Miss, please look closer," said D taking her hand. "This is no 'human man", he emphasized the point by slipping his hand under the middle of the creature's tail and after a cautious look at the beast lifting it up for her inspection. "This is a saiyan," he stated pulling her hand over to touch the fur. "A very rare species and this one is the offspring of their Ou-sama. You might say he's the prince of all saiyans. He goes by the name of Vegeta no Ouji-sama."

"Vegeta," breathed Bulma as the ultra fine fur slid across her fingertips; even puppy's fur didn't feel this soft! Without thinking she began to stroke her hand up and down its length. She was caught off guard when the 'saiyan', Vegeta, began to purr deep in his chest, eyes ravishing her, promising so much.

Blushing she let go and pulled back, but was unable to take her eyes off the creature before her.

"Well," purred D sliding his hands up to rest on her shoulders causing her to jump. "Is he not to your tastes?"

Bulma swallowed hard under the saiyan penetrating gaze, it took her a moment to get her breath back. "How much?"

D smiled as if he'd just won something grand. "I can assure you our prices are fair. Come, let us go over his contract." D pulled out a long scroll of paper and gestured at a table that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Hesitatingly she sat before it while D laid the heavily boarded piece of paper before her.

"Please play attention to the special clauses," he said sliding a pen into her hand. His voice seemed to drone hypnotically as he read them out loud for her. "First, do not show him to anyone. Second, feed him only fresh meats, fruits, and vegetables. Pay special attention to the third and fourth precaution: Never show him your bare throat and never let him look upon a full moon. If any of those clauses are breached, we will not take responsibility for the consequences no matter how tragic they may be. "

"Full moon?" questioned Bulma as she finished signing. D smiled at her and slid the paper out of her reach to roll up and hide in the folds of his robes. "He will need a large cage, with plenty of space for him to exercise. His kind prefers lush jungle environments," he said ignoring her question. "Do you have such a physicality?"

Distracted from the full moon question Bulma thought. "Yes, yes I do. I have a large indoor green house, with a fish pond and all kinds of plants. It's attached to my side of the building. I'll just have to tell the gardener to stay out."

"That should do wonderfully," said D. "Now then payment."

"Oh yes," said Bulma digging in her purse for her check book. "How much?"

"Let's see, I'd say ten plates of Madame Choco's Chocolate raspberry Truffles should do it."

"Huh?" said Bulma unable to believe her ears.

"The large one dear, have them sent to the pet shop tomorrow if you could."

Wow, thought Bulma sweat dropping, this guy has one major sweet tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

They made arrangements to have the saiyan transferred over once she had fired the gardeners and gotten the green house set up. It cost her a pretty penny to have the greenhouse's windows painted on such short notice and UV lights installed to keep the plants healthy. Then she poured through her wardrobe, less then pleased at her selection of collared clothing. She'd have to do some shopping soon.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, she knew these creatures were dangerous. What about Chichi! They still hadn't found anything and here she was making sure everything was perfect to house her own blood thirsty beast. And yet, she found herself waiting with barely contained patience for D to deliver the saiyan, more than ready to have him all to herself.

She mentally set some rules for herself. First, unlike Chichi her saiyan wasn't going to be allowed free range of the house. He'd surly run into Yamacha or her parents if he did and she couldn't have that. Second, she wasn't going to lose it like Chichi had. Sure he was gorgeous, but she was Bulma Briefs, super sexy genius, no man had ever turned her to mush! Lastly she was going to show this 'saiyan' that she was the ruler of her domain. Her saiyan would obey her every whim like the simple minded animal that he was.

When D arrived the saiyan was set free in the enclosure, she paid D no mind as he bid good bye and wished her happiness with her new purchase.

Her eyes followed the graceful creature as he surveyed his new territory, finding a nice spot on a flat garden rock warmed from above by one of the light fixtures. The saiyan draped himself over it like he had no bones and she couldn't resist the desire to get closer. Moving cautiously over to his side, he didn't stir when she sat on the ground by his rock. Sliding her hand up she touched him on the thigh staring at his face to try and gage his reaction. His tail began to swing lazily at the tip encouraging her to be bold. Her fingers slid feather light up his leg to rest on his hip, feeling too stretched out she stood up to loom over him, peering down at his prefect features and trim figure. He was absolutely stunning spread out and relaxed like he was, his hard face lack and smooth.

She twitched violently when the saiyan slid his eyes open a fraction to regard her. She was caught off guard when he smirked arrogantly at her and tugged her onto him to straddle his waist. She let out an undignified squawk and swung her hand to smack him, but he caught her wrist, eyes turning to survey her delicate fingers.

She was more than nervous as he brought her hand down to his mouth and sniffed along her wrist. She squirmed on top of him trying to free herself, but she might as well have stuck her hand in a bear trap, his grip was like a warm manacle on her. His warm tongue swept out to run lightly over her pinky causing her to jolt on top of him as if zapped by electricity. He scrutinized her, eyes half lidded, as he bathed her fingers with his tongue.

Bulma felt the blood warm her face, the sinful tingle of desire heated her core as he displayed to her just how talented he was with his tongue. She moaned out loud when he closed his lips over her ring finger and sucked ever so lightly. She froze when his teeth clamped down on her engagement ring and her heart all but stopped when he drew back with it held tight between his upper and lower canines.

He ignored her cry of distress as he spat the ring out into the foliage. His head ducked under her breast to nuzzle her stomach as his large hands cupped and squeezed her bottom, keeping her from leaving to retrieve the trinket.

"Vegeta," hissed Bulma in protest, blue eyes darting from plant to plant trying to see where the ring had landed. She gasped and arched against his hard body as his fingers flexed against the curve of her ass, his thumbs hooked around her pelvis. He felt so powerful under her, she could feel his muscles flex with every move and breath. He purred into her belly and she felt it vibrate between her legs, her thighs gripped his tightly in response. Thoughts of the ring fled her mind as her fingers sank into his wild locks of hair; her hips began to grind against him.

Censored, R-18 Lemon. If you want to read the unedited version please visit my page. You can find the link on my profile.

She awoke on the rock, the artificial light shining down on her, the sound of water splashing to her side.

Sitting up sharply, her head spun as if she'd been drinking and was now experiencing vertigo. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply until she felt it was safe to open them, the sight that greeted her was less than pleasant.

Her saiyan was stripped of his top and thigh deep in the pond, which in itself was a pleasing sight, what wasn't were the bones of the expensive koi fish that had once been in the pool he now waded in.

"Vegeta!" she shouted as the saiyan snatched up another bright orange and black fish. The saiyan's head snapped over to look at her giving the lucky fish the opportunity to slap the saiyan in the face with its tail a couple of times before flopping back into the water.

Vegeta turned back to the water with a growl, eyes darting to and fro for the fish.

"What time is it," wondered Bulma out loud, stiffly getting to her feet. Oh man, did she feel sore down there! She was sure she was moving awkwardly as she marched over to the saiyan determined to save what was left of her koi, glancing at her watch as she did.

"8 p.m.!" she shrieked, causing the saiyan to cover his ears and give her a displeased look.

Gods! She'd been in there for over six hours! How long had she been out?! Better yet, how much of that time had the saiyan been doing her? He'd still been going strong when she'd succumbed to sleep. Her face warmed at the thought, she'd never came so hard in her entire life! Her eyes raked the creature in the pool, shuddering with remembered pleasure.

Her study of the saiyan was cut short as the beast's stomach growled louder then she'd heard the saiyan growl himself.

"Oh, yah," said Bulma looking back at the time. "It's way past time to feed you," she said moving towards the door. She paused to peel off her panties that were sticky and damp in so many ways she didn't want to think about. However, when she got to the door, Vegeta seemed to appear out of nowhere right before it a large gold koi fish in his teeth flailing away. She jumped back a step and resisted the urge to scream at the sight.

"Stop that!" she said batting the fish out of his mouth. The poor thing flopped around on the ground a few times before laying flat to gasp at them with gaping mouth a large bite missing out its side.

She felt queasy looking at it. "Move aside," she said trying to push the saiyan away from the door.

He growled and pushed her up against the wall, angry look on his face.

Bulma gulped wondering if she was going to end up like the fish. "Now, Vegeta," she said gently pushing at his chest to gain some room. "I need to go get you some food, so you need to let me go, okay?"

The saiyan titled his head to the side and looked for all the world like he was trying to puzzle out what she was saying.

"Food," enthused Bulma, pointing at the fish.

The saiyan raised an eyebrow at her. "Food?" The word was rough and foreign to his tongue.

Bulma jumped in surprise. "Yes, food! I'm going to get food."

The saiyan bent to pick up the dying fish offering it to her. "Food."

"Err…" said Bulma looking at the stiffening koi.

"No, not food," she said getting the guts to take it from him. She quietly scrambled over to the pool and tossed it back in not sure it was going to make it with the bite missing out of its side.

She jumped as the saiyan growled while stepping back into the pool to retrieve the fish that was sort of floating on its side in a pathetic manner.

"No, not food," said Bulma grabbing at the saiyan's shoulder. Waving her hands at him she was able to shoo him out of the pond. "Not food, stay." She said pointing at the ground. "Stay."

She hurried over to the door and frowned when the saiyan started after her. She rounded on him. "No, bad!" she said, waving a finger in his face. "Stay!"

The saiyan blinked with confused eyes at her as she backed up to the door. "Stay," she repeated once more opening the door to quickly flee the green house. She locked the door and hurried through her quarters towards the kitchen, praying some of her koi fish would make it through this.

Opening the refrigerator door, luck was with her. Two third of a cold turkey was sitting in front on a big platter. Grabbing it she looked around and spotted a kitchen bot. "You," she barked at it. "Carry this."

The bot wheeled over and held up his robotic arms for her to place the platter on. Turning back to the refrigerator she piled on some apples and a container of strawberries, before ordering the bot to follow her and headed back towards her room.

She nearly ran right into Yamacha as she stepped into the hall. He had a bottle of champagne in one hand and a pair of delicate wine glasses in the other.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ya-Yamacha!" she stammered in shock, bracing her hands on his shoulders to halt the kiss. "What are you doing here?"

He looked puzzled. "Remember babe, I said I'd be over around six."

Bulma glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's a quarter past eight," she snapped, wondering where he'd been.

"I know sorry, lost track of time. I was held up by his blond detective asking all kinds of questions about where you were last night." He glanced over her shoulder at the cold turkey missing the color draining out of her face. "Did you already eat without me? That looks pretty cold."

"What did you tell him?"

"Huh?"

"The detective? What did you tell him?" she snapped. She didn't need that man sniffing around, especially if he was investigating that pet shop. She wasn't going to lose her saiyan, no one could know about him; no one!

"Nothing bad babe, the usual. You got up, went to work, came home. I told him you seem spooked, like you'd seen a ghost or a demon, but I'd comforted you over it." He laughed at the thought or his sweet girlfriend jumping at imaginary shadows.

Bulma silently steamed over the news. Damn it Yamacha, he's looking for dirt on D and his shop, if he finds out I purchased something from there…

"You stay away from that man," she snapped. "I don't need him spreading rumors around like wildfire. You know how the media eats that shit up."

"Calm yourself down babe, he's got nothing, trust me. The guy's obsessed with this weird pet shop in Chinatown I've never even heard of. But, enough of that," he said sliding the hand with the glasses over her shoulder. "Why don't you and me go into the kitchen and heat some of that turkey up? I'll pour us some champagne-"

"Sorry, Yamacha, not tonight." She said, cutting him off.

"What? But, why? I thought you were free tonight."

"Well, I'm not. I've got tons of paper work to finish. You'll have to take a rain check."

"Oh, come on Bulma," he said pressing into her again. "You can skip just this once. You used to do that all the time."

"No, Yamacha. I can't, I'm very busy so kindly show yourself out." She pointed towards the door.

Yamacha was shocked to say the least. "Sorry…" he muttered somewhat hurt. "You love your job more than anything else," he angrily stated before turning towards the door.

"My job's very important!" Bulma shouted back watching him slam the door shut. She stood there a moment feeling the first twinge of guilt eat at her. "Hm," she snorted pushing the emotion aside. "I highly doubt he spent two and a half hour chatting with some dude about where I was. I'll bet he was gawking at that blonde cop that was with. Damn him!" She had always been suspicion that he might be cheating on her, but nothing to prove it.

She made it back to the green house without any more incidents. However, when she opened the door and motioned for the bot to go in, it met its end when a large form pounced on it.

"Vegeta!" she chastised as the saiyan twisted the bot's head off to chuck it across the garden; its inner workings already scattered along the path. He had some serious anger issues!

"Stop that!" she demanded walking up behind him to bonk him on the head. He'd been pulling out wires with his teeth from the decapitated bot's stump of a throat and looked rather offended by the bonk. Crouching down she pushed the cold turkey back onto its platter and rolled the closest apples onto it as well. The strawberries hadn't fared too well, she left them with a sigh.

She sat down and motioned for the saiyan who seemed wary of her now. "Boy, don't you be difficult too?" She snapped tossing an apple his way.

Vegeta caught the flying fruit, bringing it up to his nose he sniffed it before taking a large bite. Brows moving up in surprise and approval, three more bites and the whole thing core and all was gone. Once finished the saiyan moved to crouch over the tray, leaning down he gave the turkey a couple of good sniffs before tearing into it with ravish hunger.

Bulma was quite surprised by his appetite. He'd already consumed half a dozen large fish and was now devouring the turkey like he hadn't eaten in days. Her tummy rumbled as she watched him go, picking up a loose apple from the ground she brushed it off and took a bite. It was extremely sweet and juicy. As soon as her teeth sank in juices dripped down over her hand. Shaking the sticky juice off as best she could she sat down on a rock and watched the saiyan.

He wasn't exactly uncleanly in his eating, just… fast. He cleaned the apples in the pound kind of like a raccoon before eating them. He spent a long time licking his fingers after sucking the marrow out of the turkey's bones. She blushed watching his tongue lave those talented finger, with that oh so talented tongue, remembering all he'd done to her with them.

Lifting his head from his hand the saiyan's nostrils flared scenting the air, he turned to her after a couple of good whiffs. He seemed to bristle like a stepped on cat, angrily marching over to her.

"What? What is it Vegeta?!" she shouted in fright as he grabbed hold of the finely tailored jacket she wore and tore it off her back. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled, his anger seemingly increasing as he went.

He ripped the blazer to pieces and turned on her with snarl in place, growling low under his breath. She managed a short scream as he pushed her back against the rock they laid on not long ago. Fear like nothing she'd ever experienced before squeezed her heart, was he going to kill her? Was he going to rip her apart much like he had the blazer? His powerful body on top of her, his nose forcefully traveling over the valley of her breast, scenting over her shoulder and up her throat. Stretching himself tight over her, his solid bulk of hot muscles covering her in a haze of male dominance. She'd never been wetter in her entire life!

He froze over her, catching that scent. His features warred for a moment and settled on confusion. Bulma couldn't help it, she writhed under him. "Don't stop," she meowed finger clawing at his back. "Don't stop, oh don't stop, don't stop!" Her long leg moved to circle his waist as she clung to him in wild need.

The saiyan seemed to struggle with himself a moment before descending on her with a new kind of hunger. He was far less gentle this time, tearing at her clothing, growling in her ear.

She clutched him, moaning and petting and telling him 'don't stop.' And like the good, simple minded obedient animal that he was he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Comments from B:

Only part of this chapter is beta, so forgive any weird grammar or spelling you run across. B is a ditzy, dyslexic, diabetic, dirty blond…. Be glad you understand any of what I write…

Also thanks everyone that's reviewed so far, it's always nice to feed the authors, we do tend to get hungry every now and then.

Dale: Sorry the quotes don't show up. I haven't any idea why… I upload the same file to my webpage as I do at fanfiction. I even thought I'll just go back into the chapter on fanfiction and put them in by hand, but… I can't figure out how! I swear this place was easier to use when I was in high school.

QAM-Andy: Nice to find another Petshop of Horrors fan. I'm happy you like my depiction of D. I'm going more off the manga then the OAV.

SaiyanGal: Glad you went to the site, glad I could get a raise out of you. That is the ultimate goal of any writer.

IfLooksCouldKill: After I started writing this fic I actually ran into yaoi DBZXPetshop fic at the 'Saiyan Hideaway'; titled 'Degager: The Saiyajin Pet' by Orchideater. I'd like to say I thought of it all myself, but I think I might have read this fic alooong time ago and subconsciously come up with this fic… I think I still get some point for making it VXB… but I could be wrong.

Thanks everyone

Enjoy

b-chan

Chapter 4

Yamacha threw back another shot of whiskey and slammed his shot glass down hard on the table. "What's her problem anyway," he muttered out loud. "All I did was try and be romantic."

"Lady troubles?" questioned a red head moving to sit on the stool next to his. She crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned her elbows on the table, causing her more than impressive bosom to almost slip out of her low cut neon blue rubber dress.

"Hn, " snorted Yamacha. "Not the kind you're hoping for."

The red head frowned, but quickly smoothed out her features. "What airhead chick would let a handsome young buck like you go out to a place like this all alone?" She asked lifting one dainty hand to trail her red nails down his arm.

Yamacha shivered violently at the ticklish touch and scooted back from the red head, turning to face her. She flashed him a winning smile.

"Bulma is not a air head- well she can be quite ditzy at times- but she's really a genius."

"Yah, sure…"

"Yes, really!" shouted Yamacha more than a little buzzed. "She's beautiful, and intelligent, and rich! And we're engaged, see," he said holding up his left hand to show his ring.

"Rich?" said the woman green eyes lighting up. She snaked her arms around his completely ignoring the ring.

"I told you I'm engaged," growled Yamacha trying to shake her off.

"So?" she purred leaning towards him. "I wouldn't tell if you don't."

Yamacha stared at her with a flabbergasted expression. Now that really looked at her, she was quite pretty, lush and curvy, and… pretty. It was hard to focus; perhaps he shouldn't have had that last shot. She was leaning into him with those plump lips, painted a shade of ruby red, and she smelled so gooooddd…  
Her lips were on his, then on his throat, her hands everywhere!

"Now, now, little miss. None of that," said a blond man grabbing the woman and twisting her arm behind her back.

It took Yamacha a moment to register that the hot babe that was hitting on him was being manhandled.

"Hey, leave the lady alone, man," he slurred shoving the man back.

The red head was released and didn't waste any time running for the exit. Yamacha blinked at her retreating form, not having expected her to flee. He'd been thinking more along the line of 'Oh, my hero.' He turned with a snarl at the blond only to pause when he recognized the man.

"Yo," said Leon sitting down on the now empty stool and tossing Yamacha his wallet. "I wouldn't let overzealous woman I didn't know paw me if I were you."

Yamacha patted his pocket too dumbfound to believe without proof that it was his wallet Leon had tossed him. "She was a- a- pick pocket?"

"Yup, don't feel bad man. Happens all the time, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her." By the leering gaze the man was directing the way the red head had gone Yamacha wasn't sure if he meant an arrest or not.

"Thanks…" said Yamacha reluctantly. "Buy you a beer?"

"Yah, why not," grinned Leon waving the bartender over. "A bud light, please."

"You're a cop right… are you on duty?" questioned Yamacha.

"Detective actually and I won't tell if you don't," smiled Leon.

Yamacha flushed in embarrassment. Just how long had he been watching him?

"Look, I told you everything I know. Bulma didn't do anything different," grumbled Yamacha, not liking that the 'detective' was following him.

"Really? She didn't tell you she went to see her friend, who most likely was ripped to shreds shortly after?"

"What?!" shouted Yamacha choking on his beverage. "No, she failed to mention that, and what do you mean ripped to shreds?!"

Leon waited till the bartender had placed his mug down in front of him and left, before taking a big swing and giving Yamacha a level look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo sliding it over the counter to Yamacha. "Know her at all?"

Yamacha scooped up the photo, seeing a familiar raven hair woman in it. "No… you mean Chichi is…" he gapped.

Leon nodded into his drink. "Most likely, we haven't found a body yet, but that was definitely her blood all over the place."

Angry, Yamacha slammed the photo back onto the counter. "You've got to be kidding me! You don't think Bulma had anything to do with this do you?! They were 'good' friends, Bulma would never-"

"Now, now," said Leon cutting him off and glancing around at the many heads now turned their way. "Not so loud. I'm not saying your lady had anything to do with this, I'm more worried she might end up the same."

"What?!" shouted Yamacha once again getting many heads turning their way.

"If you want me to continue you're going to have to refrain from yelling," said Leon more than a little annoyed at Yamacha's continued outburst.

Yamacha looked around and lowered his voice. "What are you getting at," he hissed at the detective.

"You remember that pet shop I told you about earlier?"

"Awe man, not more of your crazy stories," whined Yamacha starting to wonder if the detective was obsessed or just crazy.

Leon frowned at him. "Your friend, Chichi, was a client of that same shop."

Yamacha froze giving Leon a wide-eyed stare.

When Yamacha said nothing Leon continued. "A little over a week ago your friend was seen going into Count D's shop. The next day D delivered something to her home out in the Marzipan Woods."

"Are you having him tailed or something," wondered Yamacha out loud. "Is that legal?"

"I'm a detective, of course it's legal, besides D's never stopped me entering his shop. Hn, him and that smug smile; acting so innocent when I know he's up to no good."

"What did D sell her?" questioned Yamacha.

"Hn, when I asked him he just smiled and said 'a Saiyan'," said Leon before taking another long draw of his drink.

"What's a saiyan?" pondered Yamacha.

"That's what I said, than D started lecturing me like such things are common knowledge. Something about were-apes and magical powers. It sounded like something straight out of a child's fantasy novel."

"You think this thing- this 'saiyan' that D sold Chichi might be after my Bulma?" Yamacha wondered if he was starting to sober with the information or if he was taking one really bad trip.

"I don't know if it's the same animal, but your lady," said Leon taking out another photo and sliding it across the table to Yamacha. "Has definitely been to D's shop."

Yamacha's hand shook as he picked up the photo showing Bulma being helped up the steps of a small oriental style shop by a young man in very elaborate Chinese style robes.

She awoke on the rock again, her head pillowed on Vegeta's muscular arm as he spooned her from behind. His free hand was curled around her waist to flatten against her stomach, while his tail was wrapped high up on her thigh.

She sighed in a dreamy fashion, far too content to leave his embrace just yet. Her clothes had seen better days: a tear ran up the side of her skirt, while her white button-up work shirt was no longer white or buttoned.

Bulma groaned and smiled when the saiyan's hand, that had been on her stomach, trailed up to cut and squeeze one of her breast. He stirred lifting his head to scent her hair, cleaver tongue slipping out to trace the shell of her ear down the curve of her jaw.

She smiled to herself as he nipped at the collar of her shirt which was thankfully and amazingly still doing its job of covering her throat. Despite his disregard for the rest of her clothing he'd only tugged gently at the collar. He seemed to realize it was off limits to him, though he obviously wanted to taste the flesh under it.

The tip of his tail slid toward her inner thigh, she gasped softly as the furry end twitched against her core.

"Bulma! Bulma!"

Bulma bolted upright, causing a sound much like an angry cat to leave her saiyan. Someone was in her bedroom! Luckily whoever they were hadn't thought to check the green house. She sat there tense as she listened to someone frantically stomp about on the other side of the door before leaving the room to search elsewhere.

"Damn it," hissed Bulma looking down at her outfit or lack thereof. She could only imagine just what she looked like.

She tried to get off the rock but was halted by the saiyan who wrapped his arms around her middle and eyeball the door in a wary manner.

"I'll be fine," she said, reaching back to scratch him behind the ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch; she'd learned pretty fast it was a tender spot for him. He started to 'purr' for lack of a better word and his grip loosened enough for her to slip out of it and stand.

It took him a moment to realize she'd stopped, but when he did she was already half way to the door.

"Stay!" he barked at her scrambling to his hands and knees.

Bulma paused at the door, looked back at him kneeling there, naked and beautiful. A dark prince, hers and only hers. She gave him a smile. "You learn pretty quickly don't you? No, you stay. I'll be right back," she promised before opening the door and slipping out.

With her back pressed to the door she glances around, relieved beyond words that whoever had been in her room earlier was no longer there. Quickly she hurried over to her bathroom and locked herself in. She tore what reminded of her outfit off and tossed it into the corner. Grabbing her bathrobe off the rack she threw it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was faded and smudged. She thought about rinsing it off and twisting her hair up, but she could hear her name being yelled and knew her unexpected guest was close.

"Crap," she hissed opening the door and stepping out into her bedroom.

"Who is it," she shouted through her doorway.

"Bulma? Bulma!" shouted a familiar scared face man rounding the corner and running towards her.

She huffed as he crushed her to him, the air leaving her lungs. She thought she heard a low growl, but it might have been herself groaning on impact.

"Yamacha!" she gasped pushing against his chest. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"You're okay, thank Kami!" he said taking hold of her head, turning it right and left looking for any injuries. "Where were you?! I thought I checked in here already."

"Of Course, I'm alright!" snapped Bulma finally managing to get him off her. "I was right in the bathroom getting ready for a shower." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Her nose wrinkled as she caught his scent. "Are you drunk?" she said lifting one thin eyebrow at him.

"No," said Yamacha a little too fast.

"You are!" accused Bulma stepping forward to jab a finger into his chest. Three good pokes had them both outside her room.

"I had a couple drinks, hun, but I'm totally sober now, honest."

"Yah, right you smell like you bathed in beer. Come on!" she snapped marching toward the kitchen. Mentally thinking of what kind of threat she and her saiyan could share when she'd gotten rid of the drunk.

Entering the kitchen she went to the automatic coffee machine, which was always going 24/7 at CC, and picked up the pot to pore some into a mug. She thrust the cup into his hands. "There drink that before you go or your likely to get arrested for disturbing the peace and public intoxication."

"I'm good Bulma," said Yamacha trying to brush the mug aside. "I just needed to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" growled Bulma moving into one of the building's TV rooms, the one across from the kitchen.

"Because you went to that petshop!" shouted Yamacha pulling out a photo to shove it in her face.

Bulma's eyes went wide seeing herself with the Count. D's voice listing off the clauses droned through her head, warning her not to let anyone see the saiyan. "No, where did you get-" she turned to look at Yamacha, her eyes managed to widen a fraction bigger and her mouth dropped. Behind Yamacha, crouched like a tiger about to pounce, shoulder blades flexing was Vegeta perched on top of the TV entertainment unit. She'd forgotten to lock the door to the green house!

"That detective gave it to me after telling me Chichi was killed by some kind of blood thirst animal she got from that same man in the photo!" shouted Yamacha jabbing at the picture with his finger.

Behind him Vegeta tense at the move. Lips pealing back from his sharp pearly white teeth, coiling to take the man that dare attack what was his down!

"No!" she shouted leaping forward to wrap her arms around Yamacha. The saiyan froze eyes wide and confused.

"No!" she said again forcefully pushing Yamacha through the room away from the saiyan. "No, no, no!"

"Bulma," said Yamacha in confusion as his back slammed into the front door.

She pulled back from body hugging him to hold him at arm's length. "I told you to stay away from that detective! I told you-" She stopped short eyes going to the collar of his shirt.

"What is this?!" she hissed, grabbing hold of his shirt collar to pull it out away from his body. There in bright red was the perfect bloat of a woman's lips stained into his shirt.

Yamacha's eyes rolled down to see the stain and his face paled. "Bulma I can explain-"

"Explain? Explain!" she shouted in his face. Rage like nothing she'd ever felt washed over her. She'd always thought- but, no reason to think- she'd thought- he wouldn't-"

But, then… she was just as guilty as he… The thought gave her a moment of clear bouncy. "Yamacha," said in the most calm, neutral tone. "It's over between us." Her hand reached around him and opened the door.

"Bulma!" he shouted as she pushed him through. "Wait Bulma-"

"Don't ever come back here, I'm removing your access from the security system. Good bye, Yamacha." She slammed the door in his face.

Bulma turned and leaned her back again the door, felt her body start to shake, felt liquid fill her eyes. Sliding down she buried her head into her knees and started to bawl. Sucking loud gasps of air between moans. The front of her rob was soon soaked through with tears.

She paused in her weeping as a hand slid over her cheek to cup her face. Looking up she found Vegeta looking at her with concern. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and let it out. She wailed and clung to him as his hands smoothed down her sides and back, as he 'purred' ever so softly to her. His lips trailed down her tear streaked cheek, followed her jaw, slid lower to the curve of her throat. His tongue slipped out to slide over the pale flesh, tasting, a moment before his teeth parted.

Bulma's bawling ending abruptly as sharp teeth tore into her. Her gasp seemed to echo in the empty house.


	5. Chapter 5

Comments:

Well thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and special thanks to those that were kind enough to leave their thoughts. I hope to have some new fics done in the future and to pick up on some oddies that have been unfinished for far too long.

Karas98: Like the name, good anime. To answer your questions you can find the unedited version on my page the link is located in my profile. When you get to the homepage click on the dragon ball the chibi Vegeta's sitting on (when your curser is over it a word bubble will appear saying 'Fanfics') it will take you to all my fics. The link for 'Petshop of Horrors: Dangerous' it around the middle. I very flattered you like the fic and my style so much. I'll be sure to get some new stuff up soon for people like yourself.

WriterTea: Yah, I'm not a very big fan of crossover fic either. Although, some combinations go really good together. It really depends on how you do it. Glad you gave it a try hope the fic lived up to your expectations.

QAM-Andy: Thanks so much for all the reviews, you gave me something to look forward to. I hope I can entertain you more in the future.

News of Bulma and Yamacha's break up spread quickly over the next two weeks. Mostly because Yamacha was frantic to get a hold of Bulma; trying anything and everything.

His options were rather limited no one had seen Bulma since that night. They'd had phone calls at work stating she wouldn't be in. Bulma's secretary had only begrudgingly given that information up; her expression spoke volumes on what she thought of Yamacha while giving it. Most of their mutual friends lived far away and Bulma's parents wouldn't have anything to do with him. Despite Bulma's supposed isolation she's still phoned her folks to tell them what a cheating ass he was. Damn it he was innocent! He had to get that across to her.

Yamacha tried to smile at the man across from him, but it was so forced he was sure it came across as so. "So David… will you?"  
The said man, David, was one of the last people Yamacha wanted to send to Bulma to convince her, but he was really out of options. The man was the rich son of a partner of Capsule Corps and had access to the entire ground because of it. Really his father and Bulma's dad, Mr. Briefs, were the best of buds so no one had thought twice about restricting David's access of the personal quarters.

Part of Yamacha wished they had thou. It was obvious David held an 'interest' in Bulma or more exactly her company and money. The man lived off his father, lived for the media and money and Bulma was definitely deep in both of those. He knew the man was sweet on his girl and would probably try and take advantage of the situation, but he was out of options. No one else would listen to him.

"Well," smiled David leaning back in his chair. "If it's to help a friend, sure Yamacha I'll go see if I can't get Bulma back out in the open."

Yamacha sighed. That was all he needed. Just get Bulma outside of the building so he could talk to her, get her back on her normal schedule so he could surprise her and explain to her she had the wrong idea. He wasn't really worried about Bulma taking David's invite of company really Bulma had never liked him. But, on the rebound would she… no he just needed her to come outside so he could talk to her.

"Thanks David, I owe you one."

"Not a problem," said David with a greasy grin.

Yamacha just wanted to punch the man's smug face in, but if he could get to Bulma then it was better than nothing.

David showed up three days later, dressed in a fine tailored suit. His hair sleeked back and a bunch of roses in his fist. It was not every day that such an opportunity presented itself and he wanted to look his best; thus the fine suite and flowers.

He couldn't imagine why Yamacha had come to him of all people, the man was obviously desperate; Good. He'd been trying to wedge himself between those two for years, but Bulma was stubborn and unreceptive to his charm! The very thought was infuriating, that she'd want some scar faced jock over him! Well not any more, she was alone and vulnerable, she would be putty in his hands.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some breathe spray and squirted a good amount into his mouth. He was the very image of refined male perfection, or so he believed.

Straightening his tie he reached out and pressed the doorbell politely waiting for someone to answer. Several minutes passed with no response and patience gone he began to press on the button rapidly.

The door abruptly opened and he back up a step at the sight that greeted him.

Bulma Briefs, dressed in a little red number suitable for a club. A low cut square neck line that dipped dangerously, her ample bosom barely being contained by the tight material. The dress ended too short, barely reaching over the curve of her bottom and hugged that firm booty like a second skin. Bare foot, with thigh high fishnet leggings that had large tears in them. Her beautiful cyan colored hair was wispily and wild, looking like she'd paid a good bit to have a hair stylish tease it for hours on end. Her blues eyes were heavily lined with black, giving the sky blue color an unnatural eerie appearance. David felt for all the world like he was looking into the eyes of a wild animal!

"David," purred Bulma in a sultry manner leaning against the door frame in a provocative position that he didn't miss. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

David shivered at the unmistakable seductive language and appearance of CC's heiress. The little slut had digressed greatly with loss of her boy toy. She was fruit ripe for the picking and he was planning to sink his teeth in!

He put on his best sympatric face and took a step forward toward the 'vulnerable' prize before him. "Oh Bulma, I heard about you and Yamacha. So I came right over to see if I could put a smile back on that lovely face of yours." He presented her with the flowers.

She smiled at him baring white teeth that seemed to gleam in the light, her canines seemed really pronounced to him and her tongue sweeping over them enhanced the image.

"Oh David," she literally 'purred' his name! "How sweet of you, please," she said turning and leaving before she finished "do come in."

He stood there dumbfounded with the flowers still held out a moment before giving his head a shack and following after her retreating form.

The building was unnaturally dark. Always before CC has been well lit, but now only a few sparse lights glowed and dark corners and place dominated the building. His eyes searched the darkness, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. Snapping his face back forward he panicked when he didn't see Bulma's trim red incased figure in front of him.

"Bulma?" he called a bit of fear in his voice. His call seemed to echo down the dark halls and rooms. Turning around in a panic he searched for a hint of red. "Bulma!"

"Over here," purred that sultry voice to the side and he hurried over to see CC heiress laid back on an overstuffed lounger, her long hair spilled over the furniture's headrest, every bit of her was soft curve and skin.

David swallowed at the sight, his pulse racing. He'd come here to seduce the distraught creature, but he knew for fact he wasn't the predator here. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. She was a haunting apparition tempting him with sinful desire.

He tossed the flowers aside, tore at his tie and shirt. Buttons flew in all directions as he advanced on her. She smiled and reached out a hand to him.

Too late he realized she wasn't looking at 'him' with such an inviting looking, too late he realized she was reaching for someone… something behind him.

Sharp teeth sank into the back of his neck, and equally unyielding hands griped his shoulder and opposite arm. His mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes wondered up the creature in red before him has she spread her long legs and groaned wantonly. One hand dipped between her legs and pressed.

He screamed as whatever it was that had a hold of him, growled and ripped a large chuck of meat off the back of his neck. Great floods of hot blood slid down his back and over his shoulders, it became hard to think as the world swarm drunkenly. Before him Bulma moaned like the slut she embodied and licked her lush lips, her eyes staring past him as the beast growling in his ear.

His strength left him and it was only a matter of the creature that held him to flip him over on his back. He had a brief glimpse of wild hair and coal black eyes before the beast's sharp teeth found their way back into the soft flesh of his throat. The world turned completely black with one good jerk; however, the pain lingered on! He wanted to scream and scream but he had nothing to scream with. The most he could manage was a bloody gargle.

Once the body stopped thrashing in his powerful jaws Vegeta let up on the bone crushing hold he had on the male's throat. Licking his lips he sampled the coopery taste of his kill and lifted his dark gaze to the female panting and spread before him.

She shuttered under his gaze and scooted forward, digging her fingers into his hair and scrapping her nails over his sculp. He obliged her by lifting his head, her tongue slid over his lips tasting the blood of the male she'd lured into their domain. Her scent spiked to new heights and her mouth was soon on his tasting and tasting.

Shoving her back onto the soft cushions she laid on he stepped over the dead male and covered her with his frame. Her long legs lifted and locked around his sides, feet crossing over his back to hold him tight. Her hands clawed as his bare back. He'd long ago stopped donning clothes. His she stank too much of need and fertility to bother with the garments.

Growls and purrs soon issued thought the otherwise silent house.

"Damn it D. What did you really sell Miss Briefs, huh?! Speak up and no more make believe creatures."

D sighed into his tea cup and quirked on eye toward the fuming detective before him. Despite the man's outraged tone and accusation he held a half eaten blueberry muffin in his fist, the muffin's brethren were still perched on the decorative dish on his coffee table.

"As I told you before detective, I sold Miss Briefs a saiyan. I even brought out the contract for you to see," he said gesturing at the crisp piece of paper laid out on the table.

Leon flopped back in his comfy seat and glanced up at the ceiling as if asking for divine assistance. "Okay let's say I bite and believe you, why on god's green earth would she buy that?"

D smiled putting down his tea cut. "Miss Briefs is a woman that has no equal among her kind."

"Huh?" said Leon around a mouthful of muffin.

D scrunched his nose and handed the detective a napkin. "She has everything any human could ever desire: money, fame, brains, beauty, success, loved and reverie by all. She had everything and because of it she had nothing."

Leon swallowed the mouth full of muffin he'd been chewing. "That makes no sense. Why would a woman who has everything, have nothing. Why would she need one of your nasty beasties?"

D looked offended by Leon's comment. "My animals are not nasty. They are only more true to themselves then humans who put up fronts to hide and deceive others. Your Miss Briefs is tired detective. Tired of the masks she's been forced to wear: the good girl, the proper woman, the modest genius, the reserved beauty. Do you think any of these images the public knows are the true Bulma Briefs?"

"What are you getting at D? Are you trying to say inside Bulma's a wild blood crazed animal?"

"Blood crazed? A bit perhaps, wild oh yes. Miss Briefs was just waiting for the opportunity to let go and be herself. Her darker side called to the beast and he answered her need with his own."

"Ch, I'll never understand the way you think," said Leon frowning as D's smile widened. He was about to ask another question when his cell phone rang. "Sorry, give me a second D."

"Please," said D picking back up his tea cup. "Go right ahead."

Leon flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Leon his is the commissioner, you'd better get your ass down here and quick."

"What where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm at the station here, where your friend Yamacha came in and told us he sent David Kurt, the Bakufu Corporation's heir to the Capsule Corps building to talk his ex-lover out."

"Yah, so?" said Leon reaching for another muffin. "What's wrong with that, didn't know those two had a fall out."

"Damn it Leon, David went over three days ago. His family filed a missing person's report two day ago. This is the first lead we've gotten on his whereabouts. Since you've been investigating Miss Briefs, it was decided you'd get the warrant to check it out."

"What really, alright. I'll be right there. Ha," said Leon snapping the phone closed. "Got a warrant to search the Brief's home. Now we'll see what kind of drugs or creature you've been smuggling into the country."

D smiled behind his tea cup. "Do be careful, detective. Tonight is a full moon and there is only so many hours of daylight left."

"What?" said Leon stuffing the rest of his muffin into his mouth. He glanced down at the contract still on the table, pausing as his eyes scrolled over the clause about the full moon.

"Damn it," he cursed around the muffin, spraying specks all over the place, much to D's dismay. "I've got to go down to the office and get the warrant first. This better not turn out like that damn man eating rabbit case."

Leon arrived at Capsule Corps followed by his fellow police officers. You could never be too careful when D and his monsters were concerned. He'd just finished closing his door and started toward the building when he spotted a man with scars on his face hurrying over to him.

Leon sighed. "Yamacha, you shouldn't be here."

"I need to see her," said Yamacha grabbing his shirt. "I need to tell her it was a misunderstanding. You can vouch for me, I didn't cheat on her. It was that pick pocket. You can tell her," said the desperate man giving Leon several shakes.

Leon brushed the other man's hands off. "Look bud, we're not here to convince your lady friend to take you back, we're here because you're the last one to see David Kurt and you sent him here," said Leon pointing towards the building.

"I just wanted to talk to her. David said he'd get her outside, but he hasn't come out since he went in a couple days ago." The other man's face contorted, "you don't think the two of them…" he trailed off, pain raw on his features.

"I'm not sure man, that's what we're here to find out. Look since you know more about what's going on than me, I'll let you come with us. But, I want a full recount of what happened at the station later."

"Yes!" said Yamacha quickly. "Anything, if I can see her."

Leon nodded and they all moved up to CC's main door.

"Sir," said one officer going over to Leon. "I've been trying for several minutes now, but no one's picking up on the intercom."

"We can call Mr. and Mrs. Briefs for an override code," said one officer helpfully.

"No time," said Leon glancing at the darkening sky. We'll just have to break the door down," said Leon marching toward the said door. One good kick had the door swung in and CC's alarm system blared.

"Aahh," cried one cop covering his ears. "If they didn't know we're here before they sure do now."

"Come on," hissed Leon shouldering past the officers. He paused inside taking in the sheer size of the building. "We'll have to split up," said Leon waving for the others to following him in. "Everyone pair up, if you find anything use your radios to inform the rest of us."

"Roger," said the other two officers.

"You," said Leon pointing at Yamacha. "You come with me. We'll start with the little miss's room, right."

"Kay," said Yamacha, feeling along the halls for light switches. Several switches later the building was half cast in light and shadows. Whole rooms were dark while the halls leading to or from them were well lit. It gave Yamacha an eerie feeling as if anything could be hiding in those dark patches. Leon pulled a flash light from his belt and aimed it into the darkness, reveling bits of furniture and room. Abruptly the alarm system silenced.

"Thank god for that, lead the way," said Leon gesturing ahead with his light.

Yamacha nodded and the two walked in silence through the halls.

It wasn't long before a foul odor filled the air. "What is that?" said Yamacha leaning against the walls and gagging on the stench.

Leon's nose crinkled and he turned shining his light into a room full of plush loungers, sofas, and chairs. "God almightily," he said when his light landed on a pair of legs, the body hidden behind a wine red lounger.

"Hey," said Yamacha as Leon moved to investigate. He didn't want to be left alone. His nerves were shot so he followed Leon into the room stomach churning as the stench grew stronger the closer they got to the body.

Leon looked behind the lounger and sighed. "Shit. You know what this David Kurt looks like right?"

"Yah," said Yamacha putting a hand over his mouth and fighting hard not to retch.

"This him?" questioned Leon shining the light on the gory remains on the floor.

Yamacha turned a slickly shade of green seeing David's bloody remains, his throat was torn open and his face held a look of horror as if his last moments had been extremely painful. Turning he spewed his lunch all over the hard wood floors and leaned against the hall panting raggedly for several moments longer.

"Damn," said Leon shaking his head. "Guess I'll take that as a yes. Looks like some animal tore his throat out, something big. Poor bastard."

There was a moment of silence that hung thick in the air before they heard men screaming down the hall they'd come and then the sound of gun shots.

"Fuck!" shouted Leon taking off toward the sounds.

"Wait!" cried Yamacha stepping forward on weak legs.

"Either move it or be left behind!" shouted back Leon at him not stopping in his sprint toward the chaos.

Gulping in air Yamacha lumbered after him, heart beating at his ribcage. "Bulma," he gasped under his breath. Where was Bulma? What if she too was… no. No! NO! NO! Not Bulma! He won't believe it till he saw with his own two eyes, she was alive! She was alive and he was going to find her!

The sound of their footsteps ringing off the tile echoed endlessly through CC's empty halls' till they came to a stop, the wet gargling sound of a man's dying breath the first clue to what had transpired. They both froze as they rounded the corner, shocked by the sight that greeted them.

One man was down on the floor, his blood smeared across the tile as if he'd been dragged kicking over it. His head was turned at an impossible angle, a sure sign that it'd been snapped. The other officer was still alive, but not for much longer. He was pinned to the wall, his blood too streaked across the cream colored walls like some kind of stylized painting, showing that he and his attacker had moved across it in their struggles. The creature that held the officer pinned, was like something conjured from a nightmare. Inhumanly strong he appeared smaller then his victim yet held the large man off the floor and against the wall with one hand effortlessly. The hand that gripped the officer's throat was curled into a claw, fingers sinking into the unprotected flesh, tearing gapping wholes. His frame was like that of Michelangelo's David, lean and muscled; the very picture of male perfection, but dark and wild. His skin was like bronze, hair like hell's fire black on red, and eyes darker then a starless night. A beast, no a demon, in all its destructive glory looked back at them and smiled with gleaming white teeth.

The dying officer gave one last kick before his hands that had been gripping the animal's forearms released to go limp at his sides, eyes staring forward devoid of life.

"Bastard!" shouted Leon recovering and pulling out his gun. Three shots sounded loudly throughout the house and the creature reared releasing its kill and fled the scene. Leon fired his remaining three shots after its retreating form.

"What the fuck was that?!" shouted Yamacha with wide eyes.

"Fuck if I know! Fucking saiyan, Fucking D," he cursed moving over to his fallen comrade. He pressed fingers to a bloody destroyed throat, knowing before he did that it was no use. Sliding his hand over the fallen officer's eyes he closed them.

Cursing under his breath the quickly refilled his gun with bullets and stood up. "This isn't over yet, come on."

"Damn it," cursed Yamacha hurrying after him. "Damn it! Bulma!"

Bulma sat in their garden, the lights turned down to a low glow. She had heard the shots and was waiting anxiously for Vegeta to return to her; her heart beat rapidly. Part of her knew that 'man' was the ultimate killer and yet another part, a new part, purred that her he was invincible, truly a being to reckon with. She did not doubt that there was no 'man' that could take him, and yet the loud noise disturbed her greatly. Cold steel and metal had been her world before and she knew those sounds meant death.

Her sensitive ears heard him and her nose scented his blood long before her glowing eyes landed upon his sharp angled features and piercing eyes. Blood rolled down his shoulder from a wound and she wasted no time going to his side. Her lips were over the open wound as soon as her hands grabbed him. She ignored his pained hiss and low growl; ignored the smell of burnt flesh and gun powder as she pressed her tongue into the circler wound and probed. There a small bit of metal deep into his flesh, hurting him. She sucked hard as he growled and gripped the long hair behind her neck. Twisting her head to the side she spat the offending pebble of metal to the ground and turned adoring eyes to her he; blood streaked across her face.

He looked down at her with something akin to pride and she felt it swell inside her too. Sliding up his beautiful frame she pressed into him and purred. He returned it with his own deep rumble and they scented the air between them; air thick with their heated passion for each other. Only the sound of pursuit stopped them from going any farther.

Yamacha and Leon crashed into the green house to see the two standing in the middle of the lush foliage holding one another. Bulma's face streaked with crimson blood and held tight in the beast's deadly grip.

Leon hesitated seeing the girl in the beast's arms, but Yamacha did not.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted snatching Leon's gun out of his hand and shoving him aside.

Leon landed hard, "Yamacha don't!" he shouted.

Too late the scarred human took aim at the beast holding his love captive and fired. However, he'd never fired a gun before and was totally taken by surprise when the kick sent him skidding back on his butt. The bullet missed totally and crashed into the green house's glass walls; they shattered in a rain of glass.

Yamacha looked up from his position on the ground as a deep voice, heavy with ascent, began to laugh softly under its breath. To his outrage the 'beast' was looking at him obviously amused and when their eyes meet the 'creature' tossed back his wild mane and let out a belly shacking laugh; dark eyes raised towards the heavens.

Yamacha growled tearing his eyes off the infuriating creature to see Bulma regarding him coolly.

"Bulma," he called to her. "Bulma, please," he beckoned holding out his hand towards her.

She looked at his hand for a moment, a serious expression on her beautiful features before she lowered her face and lifted one hand to her mouth. The soft musical giggles that left her had the hairs on the back on Yamacha's neck standing on end. She looked at him with the glowing eyes of a beast and laughed at his offer.

"Bulma," he called once more brokenly as she lifted her eerie blue eyes toward the beast how basked in the moonlight. The saiyan turned eyes now painted blood red to his she and smiled at her with wicket sharp teeth bared. Bulma smiled back and tilted her head up to gaze upon the full moon above. Her sky blue eyes dyed red in mere moments. Arching like a bow she opened her mouth, lined with gleam white teeth designed for tearing flesh, and roared a inhuman cry to the glowing ball in the sky. The male saiyan joined her, howling at the moon.

"Shit," said Leon grabbing Yamacha by the shoulders as the ground began to shake. "We've got to go now!"

"But, Bulma-"

"She gone, you fool!" shouted Leon hauling Yamacha to his feet and forcefully dragging him towards the exit.

Yamacha's last glimpse of his love was of silver-blue fur sprouting on her bare flesh and her once nice red dress shredding as she grew in size. The rest was lost as the building crashed down around their heads and darkness enveloped them.

One month later

Leon strutted into the humble little shop and plopped down on the plush chair by the coffee table. He winced as the move jarred his broken arm hanging in a cast from his neck. Oddly enough the TV was on and showing some kind of nature program. "Figures," sighed Leon.

"Detective," purred D moving from the shadows a trail of odd and common animals in his wake. "You're early today, it's not quite tea time."

"Yah, whatever," said the detective setting a small pastry box down on the coffee table.

D's eyes widened in delight as he scooped the box up. "Oh! Madam Choco's double chocolate mints, you are a nice man sometimes."

"Hn," said Leon turning his head away. D only smiled and went to fetch tea to go with the treat.

"So detective, whatever do you think became of your Miss Briefs?" smiled D bringing the tea cup of to his lips.

"Hell if I know, your beastie probably ate her," growled Leon snatching one of the mints to stuff in his mouth.

D hid his smile behind his cup. "Oh, I'd like to think she's finally happy."

"Happy?! What's there to be happy about turning into a giant rampaging monster?!" steamed Leon slouching in his set.

"Monster?" questioned D innocently.

"Monster, saiyan, it's all the same. Last I saw of the girl she was going ape, the place was totaled when I came too." Leon leaned forward cupping his chin with his good hand. "A whole month of every department and search group money can buy and not even a freaken hair to show for it. They might as well have disappeared."

"Perhaps, you're just not looking in the right place," hummed D plucking a mint from the box.

"Hn?" hummed Leon quirking his head at the strange Chinese man.

D smiled as the TV reporter excitedly chatted away.

"Here we have rare footage of a pair of mated Oozaru Monkeys residing here in the Marzipan wood. His species was thought to have gone extinct over 20 years ago. Environmentalist and research teams are working round the clock to have the woods turned into a wildlife reserve to pressure this rare breed. Here's professor Babylon, to give us inside information on his rare breed of primates.

"Thank you," said the female professor moving before the camera. "From what we know of the Oozaru they originated in China, so it's very unusual to find one let alone two pairs here in Japan. We believe the animals were smuggled into the country illegally and inner bred with one of the native species. It's highly likely that one or two of these monkeys might be half breeds."

"Half breeds," said the reporter thrusting the mic in the professor's face. "What makes you think that?"

The professor took a step back away from the overzealous reporter. "Well that would have to do with the unusual color of his female's pelt," said the professor gesturing at the monitor to her side. "We have no record of any silver Oozaru monkeys and his one's defiantly not the standard dark brown."

"Yes, I see," said the reporter moving closer to the monitor. "Indeed, that is an unusually color. I'd say it's more like blue then silver. Are there many bluish native primates in the surrounding area?"

"Err… well no. We've no records of any 'silver' pelt primates in his area."

"That's defiantly blue," said the reporter staring at the screen.

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no blue monkeys in the world."

"Well that's one," said the reporter pointing at the image.

"Look here you, I'm the professional here-"

Leon leaned forward in his chair till he was in danger of falling out of it. On the screen were creatures that looked like mini versions of his nightmares for the last couple weeks. Two of them were dark brown, one solid black, and the strange blue. On the footage the group of monkeys was sitting by the bank of a river. The two dark brown males the professor claimed were pure blood Oozaru seemed to be having some kind of territorial dispute involving wrestling and causing a ruckus. The other two females looked just like the males expect for their unusual coloring were lounging off to the side together watching.

"No way…" said Leon eye twitching.

"Detective is something the matter?" inquired D smiling secretly. "You've gone ghostly pale."

Leon cleared his throat. "No, of course not." He leaned forward again and snatched another mint, stuffing it in his mouth to avoid any more questions.

"So detective, have you seen the young Yamacha lately?"

Leon choked and grabbed up his cup of tea to take a big swallow clearing his throat. "No, I haven't seen him since he was in the hospital." Leon leaned back in his chair. "Poor guy, he was so in love with that little Miss. I can only imagine what a wreck he is right now."

"Oh, he seemed fine when I saw him the other day," said D taking a sip of his tea.

"What?!" said Leon spitting tea out, much to D's disgust. "What do you mean when you saw him?!"

"Do calm down detective," said D sliding smoothly to his feet. He walked gracefully over to a table and opened a decorative box set on top. "It just so happens your friend visited my pet shop a little over a week and a half ago. The poor boy really was upset over his lose."

"D… what did you seal him?!" said Leon jumping to his feet.

"Nothing to fret over detective, he was lonely, so I sold him a cat," said D pulling out a crisp piece of paper.

Leon marched over and grabbed the sheet from D's hand. "A cat, it's never just a 'cat' with you," he said studying the paper.

"No, this wasn't just any cat detective. The ancient Mayan's claimed that his species could take the form of whatever your heart desired most."

"Damn it D," shouted Leon heading toward the door. "If I find him dead I'm coming after you!"

D only smiled at his retreating back. "Do stop by any time detective."


End file.
